Mickey Mouse and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Mickey Mouse and the Prisoner of Azkaban is a parody of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. "This is the time, long after I became a sorcerer's apprentice, when I am still a sorcerer, an army of Evil One-Eyed Men, Death Eaters, Demons, Dark Monsters, Evil Spirits, and other creatures of evil with a terrifying war machine had conquered all the land. With exception of the Magic Kingdom of Hogwarts. And at its center, 'tis the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dedicated to reason and gooodness. High, atop the its tallest minaret, are three golden balls, whose magic protected it from the evil outside. Unfortunately, the medieval times made a prophecy: That if the golden balls were ever removed, harmony would yield to discord, and Hogwarts would be threatened. So once again, good would be tested against evil, and the evil King One-Eye was on the march. But the evil King One-Eye had overlooked the fearless Fireside Girls still alive, who went to warn Hogwarts, although he also had overlooked his sinister servant One-Eyed Pete. As for who is going to stand up against One-Eye's army, that's where our magical tale begins. At this time, I'm a bright young lad who lives in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry apartment..." Plot Magical Objects Icerafantasia1576.jpg|Sorcerer Hats Magic Mirror (Princess mode).jpg|Magic Mirror (Princess Mode) Magic Mirror (Pirate mode).jpg|Magic Mirror (Pirate Mode) Magic Mirror (Halloween mode).jpg|Magic Mirror (Halloween Mode) Magic Mirror (Insult mode).jpg|Magic Mirror (Insult Mode) Magic Mirror (Holiday mode).jpg|Magic Mirror (Holiday Mode) Magic Mirror (Chinese Zodiac).png|Magic Mirror (Surrounded by the Chinese zodiac) circular-saw-blade.jpg|Circular Saws Zodiac Surrounding the Magic Mirror are the twelve signs of the Zodiac, with a Disney touch. Taurus (Butch).png|Taurus the Bull - Represented by Butch the Bulldog, Pluto's rival Gemini (Chip 'n' Dale).png|The Gemini Twins - Represented by Chip 'n' Dale (Rescue Rangers version) Cancer (Sebastian).png|Cancer the Crab - Represented by Sebastian from The Little Mermaid Leo (Simba).png|Leo the Lion - Represented by Simba from The Lion King Virgo (Isabella).png|Virgo the Virgin - Represented by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb Libra (Lumiere).png|Libra the Scales - Represented by Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast Scorpio (Leviathan monster).png|Scorpio the Scorpion - Represented by the Leviathan Monster from Atlantis: The Lost Empire Sagittarius (Gadget).png|Sagittarius the Archer - Represented by Gadget Hackwrench from Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Capricorn (Djali).png|Capricorn the Goat - Represented by Djali from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Aquarius (King Triton).png|Aquarius the Water Bearer - Represented by King Triton from The Little Mermaid Pisces (Cleo).png|Pisces the Fish - Represented by Cleo the Goldfish from Pinocchio Aries (Philoctetes).png|Aries the Ram - Represented by Philoctetes from Hercules Voice Cast *Jude Law - Narrator *Bret Iwan - Sorcerer Mickey *Russi Taylor - Sorceress Minnie, Fairy Godmother (Professor McGonagall) *Corey Burton - Master Yen Sid *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Isabella Acres - Katie *Madison Pettis - Adyson Sweetwater *Cymphonique Miller - Holly *Ariel Winter - Gretchen *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Isabella Murad - Milly *Kevin Dorsey - Mighty One-Eye (Evil King One-Eye) *Jim Cummings - Pete (One-Eyed Pete) Also see *Chronicles of ToonTown *List of Spoofs for Chronicles of Toontown Category:Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Epics Category:Parodies